The invention generally relates to data entry systems of the type employing a keyboard or other data entry user interface and a display screen such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or similar display for displaying data entered by the user. More particularly, the invention is directed to a screen help technique to assist the user in the correct entry of data. A typical data entry system in which the technique according to the invention can be advantageously used ranges from small, self-contained microcomputer systems generally referred to a personal computers to large main-frame systems having a plurality of terminals. Virtually any type of data entry system where accurate, rapid entry of data by personnel having little or no training is improved by the use of the technique according to the invention.
Conventionally, a data entry system is designed to display a "screen" or "menu" having a plurality of data entry labels or categories with blanks immediately adjacent each data entry label or category. It is in these blanks where the user is required to enter the corresponding data. The blanks may be delineated by an underline or some other demarcation to show the user where the data is going by category. The blanks have a predefined length in terms of the number of characters that can be accepted by the system for the corresponding categories, and the underlining or other demarcation would also serve the purpose of showing the length as well as the location of the data required. Such "screens" or "menus" can be generated by a screen generator which is a computer program written specifically for that purpose. Those skilled in the art will also know that a screen generator program can be written from scratch very simply by using BASIC or other suitable computer programming languages. A characteristic of the "screens" or "menus" which are produced for data entry purposes is that the cursor which is displayed on the screen can only be placed in one of the designated blanks and no where else on the screen. Thus, data entry is limited to predefined areas on the screen, and these areas themselves provide the interface with the data entry program which is requesting the data. In other words, the user is relieved of the burden of telling the data entry program what category of data is being entered since the data entry program will recognize the category by the location on the screen in which the data is entered.
Obviously, the data entry system just described is a very good one in that it is simple and easy to use. In those cases where the type of data is straight forward and fairly routine such as would be encountered in motor vehicle statistics and employee records, it takes very little time for a user to become proficient in making data entries. In those cases where the user is just learning the system, help can be provided by a manual. It is also known to provide a special "help" key or command for the user to call up a "help" screen or menu if s/he is uncertain about the entry of certain data. Typically, such a menu obstructs all or at least part of the data entry screen and provides a set of instructions or explanations which merely repeat those which would be found in the manual. This procedure has the advantage of allowing the user quick reference to instructions or explanations without having to fumble through the manual.
There are certain situations, however, where the data entry is not routine. For example, if the user does not regularly use the data entry system, it may take the user some time to remember the data entry procedure and the quality and quantity of data required by the system. Obviously, the display of a full or partial screen menu of "help" instructions or explanations will save some time for the user by avoiding the time spent leafing through a manual. But the user will still have to study the information presented and make some judgements as to how those instructions or explanations apply to their situation. In another example, the data entry system may be used for purposes of configuring a control program for a particular application. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,478, filed Sept. 13, 1983, by Lawrence Keith Stephens and Robert B. Hayes for "Monitoring and Alarm System for Custom Applications", and assigned to the assignee of this application. Especially in this type of situation, the data entered is unique to the particular application and, although the data entry screen is designed to promote ease of data entry, the user may at times need better quality help than is provided by manuals or help screens.